A New Life
by Readinggirl16
Summary: Teenager Georgianna finds her life flipped upside down when her mother and father are killed by the yellow eye demon. When Sam and Dean come across her they help her though a difficult time and may turn into the only family she has.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction. Thanks for checking it out and please leave a comment.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Supernatural characters!**_

 _ **I did, however create Georgianna/Georgie!**_

 **Change**

 **Chapter 1**

I did it. I got through one day of school. I may not have been paying attention to anything at all, not even my best friend Curtis trying to pull me back to reality, but I did it. I was proud of myself for even getting out of bed this morning, not everyone can handle through their mom dying much less being murdered right in front of you.

My situation is different though. No one knows what happened, not even Curtis. Not the neighbors, my teachers, no one. My mom was murdered and no one even knows except me. I didn't want anyone to know. I was afraid of the change, of how everyone would react how I would react. I didn't want to go through mourning, I just wanted everything to be like it was before. Before my life became living hell.

That night I had come home at 6:00 after seeing a movie with Curtis after school. He had dropped me off and given me hug telling me he'd see me in the morning, he never did. I walked into the house expecting to find what I normally did after a long day. My mom on the couch watching tv and sipping a glass of wine. Instead what I saw was an image I will never forget.  
A man had his back to me, my mom was facing the man, angry. I couldn't guess why. Until I heard the man say my name.

" _Just give me Georgianna, and you'll live. I won't hurt her. I just need her to come with me."_

" _Why the hell would I ever just let you take my daughter?" my mom angrily asks_

" _If you don't I will kill you and hurt her. If you do I won't kill you, won't hurt her, but still you'll never see her again."_

" _You're lying. Either way you're going to hurt her." My mom says_

 _I see her reaching behind her. She slowly slides a pistol from the waistband of her pants._

 _Where did she get that? I ask myself._

" _Eh eh eh," says the man. "He reaches a hand out and my mom fell to the floor in a heap. Dead. That man...that thing killed my mother._

 _I just stood there motionless not saying anything. Not making a sound. Not even crying._

 _My heart feels like it's flying a million miles per second, but is also stopped. I can't breathe. Still I don't make a noise._

 _That's when I finally react. I scream. I scream so loud that I am afraid of myself. I think there is no way that noise came from me. But it did, and I can't stop. I scream and I cry and I choke on my own words._

 _The man turns around seeing me a has a sinister smile on his face._

" _I'll be back Georgianna, wait for me will you?"_

 _The man touches my cheek with the tip of his finger before vanishing. With him my mom's body disappear as well._

 _My first instinct is to call Curtis or the cops, but it seems that my body is not attached to my brain. Instead I sit on the couch and stare at the wall in front of me. It's as if I'm not here in the world. My life is gone. My mind keeps going back to the man. The man with yellow eyes._

I jerk back to my hazy reality. I forgot I was at school. Just leaving actually. Curtis stopped trying to talk to me. Instead he got into his car and left, mentioning something about calling me. I only nodded. To be honest I was surprised Curtis hasn't tried calling my mom to see if she knew what was wrong.

I started to walk home. I took the same path everyday. Walk down the sidewalk for five minutes, over the bridge and into a sub. I walk through that sub and out the other side. My house is on that road. I've taken to memorizing things since the murder. To take my mind off of it. Anything to distract me. Word searches, Puzzles, crosswords, anything.

As I'm walking down the sidewalk I get the feeling someone is watching me. I shake it off as anxiety.

As soon as I get home I am slammed up against the door. I barely have time to scream before a hand covers my mouth.

"I told you I'd come back. Did you miss me?"

My heart is pounding so hard I can hear it. I know he can too when he laughs.

"Awe, don't be scared Georgie. I'm not going to kill you. I need you." He says.

"Now don't scream or I will hurt you. Do you understand?"

I nod. He takes his hand away from my mouth. I taste blood and that's when I realize how hard he slammed me against the door. My head is throbbing and I feel blood trickling down the nape of my neck.

"Why do you need me?" I ask. The sound of my own voice sounds strange. I haven't talked in at least three days.

"Can't tell you that just yet my dear, but in time. You'll find out. Now come with me." He says and latches onto my upper arm.

I pull away.

"I don't want to come with you! You killed my parents you son of a bitch!" I rarely swore and the curse word sounded odd coming from my lips.

"Feisty. I like it. You have to come with me though, It's for your own good." He says to me, his yellow eyes flashing.

"I am not coming with you." I say again. My voice barely above a whisper.

Before I can react I am being dragged across the floor by my hair. I scream, but am quickly cut of by a kick to my ribs. I gasp for breath.

"You will come with me now." he says.

A knife is taken from his back pocket and he slides it up my leg. Barely touching me. I try jerking away, but he hold me in place by my hair. The knife cuts in deep to my thigh sliding up to where my skin ends and my shorts start. I cry out in pain and flail my arms hoping to stop him from hurting me farthur.

Suddenly a gunshot rings out, and I get dropped my head hitting the ground. I try sitting up. My eyes are not focusing and my head throbs. Not to mention my leg feels like it's on fire. I just want to know who shot that gun. It takes me a moment before I realize I am looking straight at somebody. A man with kind brown eyes and shaggy brown hair.

"Hey, you're going to be ok. Can you tell me your name?"

My eyes finally focus and I can somewhat concentrate.

"Georgianna." I say. My mouth is dry, and my throat aches from screaming.

"Dean, she has a concussion, a bad one. I think we need to take her to the hospital."

That's when I notice there is another man. The one who shot the gun. He is standing up a little to the side of me where I am sitting down with the other man squatting in front of me.

"We can't. The demon could show up there. We can't risk it, she's just gonna have to heal on her own." The man named Dean says.

"D-did you say Demon?" I ask.

Dean looks at me sympathetically.

"Yep, I sure did, and a damn bastard of a demon at that."

I shake my head trying to make sense of this whole situation. Obviously doing that was not smart because I promptly threw up all over the floor next to me.

"She really needs to rest Dean."

"Alright get her up, Sam. We'll take her back to the motel until we figure out what's going on."

Sam put his hands under my arms and lifted me to my feet. As soon as I put weight on my leg I cried out.

"I h-hurt my leg. That demon cut it." I stutter as tears roll down my face.

"Let me see," Dean says and walks over to the other side of me to examine my leg.

He let's out a low whistle. "Damn. He got you good. That's going to need stitches."

"Rip of the sleeve of my shirt and tie it around her leg for now." Sam says.

Dean does as he says. Easily ripping the sleeve of Sam's flannel shirt. He ties it around my leg. I hiss when the fabric touches the cut.

"Wait, I can't go with you. I don't know you and how am I supposed to know you aren't going to give me to that demon." I ask when I realize that the men were going to take me with them. My concussion is making me a bit slow.

"You know that we won't give you to the demon because we're trying to kill it." Dean says matter of factly.

I can't argue with that, and besides my head hurts so bad that I don't want to think anymore. I just want to go to sleep. Sam lifts me up into his arms carrying me out the door towards their car.

"Cool car." I murmur as my eyes start to droop.

"Hey, hey you can't fall asleep." Sam says to me looking down.

"But I'm tired."

"I know, but it's not good for you to fall asleep with a concussion. Just try and stay awake a little longer." He says.

Dean opens the back car door and Sam slides in with me still in his arms he sits me down so I'm leaning against his shoulder

"I'm going to ride back here to make sure she doesn't fall asleep." He says.

"Alright, make sure that bandage is tight on her leg." Dean says before sliding into the driver's seat.

I almost fall asleep a few times, but each time Sam pats my good leg and tells me to stay awake.

It seems like we've been driving for hours when in reality it's been about ten minutes. We pull up into the parking lot of an old motel. Sam slides out first and I scooch to the edge of the car so he can carry me inside.

As soon as we are in the room Sam lays me on the bed and starts digging through a bag.

"Here," says handing me two pills, "take these for your head."

I take the pills along with a cup of water Dean hands me.

"We need to stitch that up," Dean says gesturing to the cut on my leg which has now bled through the makeshift bandage.

In a few minutes both the boys are set up next to me with all the supplies they need.

Dean starts cleaning the wound as Sam threads a needle. A searing pain shoots up my leg. I scream.

"Sorry sweetheart. I gotta clean this or it's gonna get infected in no time." Dean says.

I look over and see that Dean has poured whiskey on my leg. He is now putting some kind of ointment on it.

"Sammy, you're gonna need to hold her down while I stitch her up." Dean says.

A nervous flutter makes it's way through me.

"Here," Dean says handing me the whiskey, "This'll help with the pain."

I take it from him.

"I'm underage." I say.

They both laugh.

"Doesn't matter," says Sam, "We won't tell."

I manage to smile a little before tipping the bottle up.

I scrunch my nose and cough.

"That's awful!" I say.

Dean laughs and Sam shakes his head with a smile.

"You get used to it," Dean says, "It's an acquired taste."

"Yeah, and Dean definitely has acquired it." Sam teases.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Dean says, back to all business.

Sam leans over me pressing one hand into my arm and the other on my stomach. His knee is pressed into my other leg.

"Look at me." He say, "Just focus on my voice."

I do as he says.

The needle goes through. My body tries to rebel, but Sam holds me down.

I try to listen to Sam's words, but the pain is too distracting. Eventually he just stops talking.

Finally Dean finishes.

"Twenty stitches, good job kiddo. You didn't do too bad." He says chucking me under the chin as he walks over to wash his hands.

"I'm exhausted." I say.

Sam smiles, "The medicine should have kicked in by now. You can go to sleep."

Hearing this I close my eyes and I'm soon asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

" _I'm coming back for you Georgianna, just wait and see." The demon is looming in front of me whispering awful words about I'm going to kill people and how I'm going to be a weapon._

I sit up quickly in bed and automatically grab my head.

Both Sam and Dean are still awake sitting at a small table talking. I haven't been asleep for long.

Sam walks over to me.

"You alright?" He asks.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare."

"Here I'll get you some water," Sam says and walks over to the sink.

I take my hand away from my head and realize I am sweating. I reach around to the back of my neck and feel matted hair. When I take my hand away there is blood streaking my finger tips.

"Hey, uh guys?" I say

The boys look over at me.

"I'm bleeding."

"Where? I thought we stitched up your leg." Dean says coming over to the side of the bed.

"I think it's coming from my neck." I turn my head so he can see the back of my neck.

Dean brushes of dark brown hair away from the wound.

"Shit. I should've seen this. You have a cut on the back of your head from where the demon dropped you on the ground." He says.

Sam looks at my neck also.

"Do you want to get in the shower and wash your hair so we can bandage it up?" Sam asks.

When I thought about it a hot shower sounded amazing.

I nod my head.

Sam smiles and helps me off the bed. Leading me to the bathroom.

"Just scream if you need anything." He says shutting the door.

I look around the small bathroom. There are towels stacked on a shelf and men's shampoo in the shower.

 _I guess I'm gonna smell like guy for a little while._ I think to myself.

I undress trying to keep as much pressure as possible off my leg. When I'm in the shower the hot water feels amazing. I take the time to try and relax, but my mind keeps replaying the day. How did all this happen in such a short amount of time? It's strange to think that only several days ago I was with Curtis and my parents. Worrying about homework instead of demons.

When I finish washing my hair I step out of the shower using one towel to wrap around my head and the other to dry off with. I turn around trying to see my neck in the mirror.

I can see the edge of a cut that is starting to bleed again.

I slip on my jean shorts that have blood on them, and my too big white t-shirt that is also bloody.

I hear a knock on the door.

"Georgie, I thought you might want clean clothes." Says Sam.

 _Georgie. No one has called me that in a long time._

I open the door.

"Thanks that would be great. Mine are...bloody" I say, looking down at my clothes.

"Not a problem. It's not going to fit, but it's temporary. Hopefully you'll be in your own clothes soon."

I take the dark green t-shirt from Sam and smile as I shut the door. Once undressed I pull the shirt on. He wasn't lying about it being too big. I laugh at my own reflection.

The shirt came down to my knees and the shoulders were so wide that it hung off one shoulder slightly.

I bundle up my clothes and step out into the main room with the towel still of my head.

Dean looks up from where he is typing on a laptop at the table and laughs.

"Nice nightgown."

I roll my eyes slightly.

"It's not my fault Sam is like eight feet tall." I say.

Sam looks over at me and smiles.

"Did you ever think that you might just be short?" He asks.

"Nope. It's never occurred to me." I say sarcastically.

Both boys laugh.

It feels good, to joke around.


	3. Chapter 3

I plop myself down on the bed I has occupied earlier and gingerly ease of the town that has my hair wrapped in it. The back of my head stings from where it is cut.

My wet hair reaches all the way to my hips making it a hassle to dry. Sam comes over to me with some bandages and ointment.

"The cut didn't look too bad earlier. This should be pretty simple. What I'm concerned about it the concussion, you hit your head quite a few times and hard. Do you feel nauseous or anything?" Sam asks.

"My head just hurts a lot," I tell him rubbing at my temples, "I'm a little nauseous, but that could be just from everything that happened. I mean I found out demons were real, wouldn't any ones stomach be upset?"

Sam laughs, "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Just to make sure though you need to watch how fast you get up and make sure you don't do anything to hurt your head."

I agree with a nod.

Dean is still sitting at the table typing away while Sam patches up the cut.

"All done." He says hopping off the bed from where he was sitting behind me.

"Thanks," I say smiling.

"You should try to get back to sleep. You've had a rough day." Dean says from the table. He is now sipping on a beer.

"Yeah, that's probably be smart. I can sleep on the floor," I offer. I didn't want to inconvenience the guys more than I already have.

"No, Georgie not with you injuries. I can sleep on the floor. It's not a big deal." Says Sam.

I smile at him. He was so sweet despite his size.

"You know. No one has to sleep on the floor." I say. Gaining surprised looks from both Sam and Dean.

"You guys saved me, you're not going to hurt me. One of you can sleep in here with me."

"I guess that's a logical reason." Sam says.

"Good, well I'm going to sleep. Thank you, for everything you've done." I say.

"You're welcome. You haven't gotten rid of us yet. We still have to find out why the demon wanted you." Dean says.

"Oh, that's going to be hard." I say.

"Don't worry about it, Dean and I have a lot of experience with this type of thing." Sam says.

I look at both the boys, and think about how much my life has changed over the past eight hours.

"Goodnight Georgie," Says Sam turning off the lamp that's closest to me.

"Night." I say with a smile as I settle down into the pillows.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Please leave a review! I would love to know what you guys think.**

Even though I am mostly asleep I can still kind of make out what Sam and Dean are talking about. Me.

"What would the demon want with her? From what i've seen she isn't any different from any other high school girl." That's Dean's voice.

"I don't know. All I know is I saw her in one of my visions. That's all I know right now, but we need to keep an eye on her." Sam answers him.

"Yeah, but for now I have gotta go to sleep," Dean says.

The boys decide that since Dean is slightly smaller than Sam he'll sleep in the same bed as me. Even though Dean argued that I would be more comfortable with Sam since he was "nicer" as Dean put it.

Soon both boys were in bed.

I tried to keep to my side of the bed, but I couldn't sleep curled up in the corner. Eventually after almost falling off the bed twice I decide to scooch over just to see how close Dean is to me. I move about two inches before I feel his hand touch my back.

"You ok?" he whispers.

"Yeah, just shifting positions," I whisper back.

"I can sleep on the floor if you want." Dean says.

"No, it's fine. I just didn't want to push you off the bed, I move a lot in my sleep so I was trying to stay over here."

"Don't worry about it. Just try and go to sleep. I won't fall off the bed, you don't take up much room." Dean says back.

I shift so I'm on my side facing Dean who is laying on his back with his hands behind his head.

"Night, Dean,"

"Night Georgie,"


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up the next the morning with my head lying on Dean's shoulder. He is laying on his back with an arm wrapped around me, snoring. It seems odd, to be so comfortable sleeping with Dean. Normally I would never do anything like it, but he makes me feel so safe. Even though though snoring isn't very loud I feel like it is making my head pound and buzz. My head hurts, but at the same time I am so comfortable and warm. The air in the motel is turned on and I'm freezing. Not to mention that fall is coming.

I hear Sam snoring in the bed beside me. I can't see the clock, but I'm assuming it's still early morning because the shade covering the window are just barely orange. I decide to try and fall back to sleep, thinking that it might make my head better.

My eyes flutter open what seems like minutes later. This time Sam is awake and sitting at the small table with a book.

"Mornin' Georgie," I hear Dean's voice.

I look up at him. I'm still snuggles into his side.

"It's f-freezing in here," Is the first thing that pops out of my mouth. I shift farther down into the covers, and Dean's other arm wraps around and me and he starts rubbing my arms trying to warm me up.

"You feel really warm though," Dean says, he shifts out from under me and I instantly feel even colder.

Dean is now standing up by the edge of the bed with a concerned expression. He puts a hand to my forehead.

"Dammit, Sam, she has a fever."

Sam gets up and frowns while walking over to me. He also puts a hand to my head.

"That's not good," he says.

"Ya think, genius? I could have told you that." Dean says.

Sam ignores his brothers comment and continues to look at me.

"I don't know what would make you have a fever, unless you're just sick." Sam says.

"Do you feel bad?" Dean asks.

"My head hurts a lot, and I'm just cold and tired." I say.

The blankets are wrapped up so far around me, all the boys can see is my head. I try to shift positions to sit up but a pain goes through my leg. I let out a little yelp, my eyes squeezing tight in pain.

"It's her leg." Dean says, "Shit, I didn't even think of it."

Dean reaches down and pulls the covers off of me. I immediately protest.

"N-no don't I'm t-too c-c-cold!"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but we have to look at you leg." he says.

Dean pulls Sam's shirt that I am wearing up to the top of my thigh. I hear Sam take a intake of breath.

"It's infected all right." Sam says, "We need to take her to the hospital. There's nothing we can do. She needs a real doctor."

"Alright, let's go." Dean agrees. He gently picks me up and heads for the door.

"Wait, Dean. She needs a coat." Sam says.

"Grab mine." Dean says, doing his best to open the door while carrying me.

Sam does as he says and grabs Dean's jacket. When we get to the Impala Sam opens the backdoor and Dean slides me in.

"Just hold on Kiddo, we'll be there faster than you think." Dean says.

Sam reaches over and helps guide my arms into the sleeves of Dean's jacket. Sam zips the jacket up and I borrow down inside it, desperate for warmth.

Once to the hospital I get sat down in a wheelchair by Dean, who must have carried me in. I think the fever is making me delirious. The nurse who starts to wheel me back to a room tells the boys they have to wait in the waiting room.

I am put on a table by a male doctor who I can't seem to remember when he got here. I am just laying there in Sam's shirt and Dean's jacket. Freezing, and in so much pain. I am given some pills and told to relax, which is hard given the circumstances. I feel a hot pain shooting through my leg. I go to scream, but find that I can't. I'm starting to fall asleep. I don't want to, I want to stay awake and yell at these doctors for putting me through this pain.

I can't help it though. The pills must have been sleeping pills, for before I know it I am waking


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much snn7b for leaving a review! I'm glad you like the story and I'll keep up with updates, and try not to keep you in too much suspense;) For the rest of you reading, please leave a review. It doesn't have to be something nice, I LOVE constructive criticism!**

 **Chapter 3**

The first thing I see is the white ceiling, and it takes me a few minutes to realize that I'm in the hospital. It takes me even longer to remember what had happened in the last twenty-four hours. My life has taken a complete turn for the worst. I didn't even have a life anymore. The only chance I had at being normal again would be if Sam and Dean managed to catch the Demon and find out why it wanted me so badly. Then, maybe I could go back to normal life. Even if that did happen I would still have to live with the fact that my mom was murdered by a Demon...and that demons were real.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the door of my hospital room swinging open. A middle aged male doctor comes in followed by Sam and Dean.

"Here she is, all stitched up like I told you," The doctor says with exasperation.

"Look Doc, she's our little sister, we need to know if she's ok. And to know that we have to see her." Dean replies.

"I understand that, and I told you I would let you see her as soon as she woke up." says the doctor.

"Look, Doctor Striker, we aren't trying to cause any trouble. We just wanted to see her. Can we talk to her, alone?" Says Sam, holding his hands out palms up.

"Alright. Just let me check her stitches and meds." Says Doctor Striker.

The doctor comes over to me and starts to lift the blanket, but before he goes any farther he looks over at Sam and Dean.

"Well, get on with it," Says Dean, arms crossed over his chest.

"Dean, I think we should go. Let Georgie have some privacy." Says Sam.

The boys start to walk out.

"Wait," I say, they turn back around, "Stay. I don't mind. If it's gonna hurt I want you to be here."

I know it sounds kind of weak, but I want Sam and Dean to be with me. They make me feel safe, plus, if this doctor turns out to be some crazy guy then they'll know what to do. Normally, I wouldn't think twice about being alone with a doctor, but I've become over cautious the past day. Who could blame me.

Sam and Dean walk back over to where they were standing before. Dean seems happy that I told them to stay, he probably was thinking the same thing I was. If I needed them, either of them, they would be here. Sam nods to the doctor.

He begins lifting the blanket again. I feel cold air on my leg. I realize I'm wearing nothing but my underwear, and bralette. There is a white bandage wrapping down from the top of my thigh to my knee. Doctor Striker starts unwrapping the bandage. I can't help but notice how much colder his hands are compared to when Sam and Dean were taking care of my leg.

Once the bandage is off I look down and see that there are too many stitches to count down my leg. There is red and purple surrounding the stitches. It feels as if my leg is lumped up too, like there are tennis balls bunched up in that specific spot. It doesn't help when the Doctor starts poking at it.

I intake a sharp breath. Gosh, does he have to poke it? You would think he would know that poking at swollen, bruised, stitches would be painful for the patient. However, he doesn't stop. He just keeps poking and prodding until tears come to my eyes.

"Are you almost done?" I ask, struggling to speak through my tears.

Dean and Sam were watching the doctor, not me; but when they notice I'm crying they both come up closer to the bed.

"Dude, do you have to keep poking?" says Dean.

"I'm making sure all the stitches are in place, and stable. Your little sister needed sixty-four of them, and it is crucial they stay tight until they are ready to come out." The doctor replies matter of factly.

"Poking at her leg for five minutes ain't gonna change the tightness of the damn stitches you asshole."

"Dean, just calm down. The man's just doing his job." Sam says. Even though I can tell he's not happy with the doctor.

"Whatever," Dean says, "Can you just hurry it up?"

The doctor shakes his head and writes something down on his clipboard.

"She'll need to take two of these and two of these twice a day for three weeks." He says holding up two bottles of pills.

Sam grabs them from him and sticks them in his coat pocket. Looks like I won't need to keep track of them myself.

"Got it. Anything else?" Sam asks.

"She can't put any weight on her leg. The nurse at the desk will give her crutches. Other than that, she needs lots of rest, and she can't do anything to mess with her head. That means, no reading, school work, or video game."

"No chance of school," I mumble.

Only Dean hears me. He casts me a sidelong glance, but doesn't say anything.

Finally it's time for me to leave. A nurse shows up with a wheelchair and Sam helps me into it. I'm wheeled to the front desk by the nurse, Sam and Dean close behind. While Sam fills out some paperwork Dean comes with me to learn how to use the crutches.

It's not too hard, but I'm a little light headed from laying down for so long. Though, I feel a lot better than I did before.

Soon I'm back in the Impala.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Illinois, we heard of some electrical storms there. It might be where the demon is." Sam answers from the passenger seat.

"But first, we're going back to the motel. We need to pack up and let you rest for the night." Dean adds.

"Ok." is all I say as we pull out of the hospital parking lot.

Once back at the motel, I plop myself on the bed laying my crutches beside me.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"What?" Dean asks looking at me.

"I'm sorry I caused all this trouble for you guys."

"Hey, you listen to me." Dean says squatting in front of me, "You did not cause any of this. That Demon did. You were just another target you couldn't help that you got hurt in the process."

"I know. I just feel guilty." I say looking down tears starting to slide down my face.

I need to stop crying, I never cry this much. I just feel like everything that has happened over the past day is finally catching up to me.

"You feel guilty about your mom, not about being a pain," Says Dean.

I look at him. How did he know that? I could barely figure it out.

"If I just would have come home sooner. If I would have not gone to that movie, she might not be dead," My words catch on that last word. Dead. My mother is dead.

Dean's hands come up to either side of my face. He uses his thumbs to brush away my tears.

"Don't. Don't do that to yourself Georgie. I've been there, hell, I've been there a million times. It doesn't do any good." he says.

I hiccup.

"I can't help it." I reply.

"I know. Just try to help it. We'll help you, Sam and I will." Dean says.

I take a deep breath.

"That'a girl. Deep breath,"

I calm down.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"Don't mention it." he says standing up and giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"Why don't you take a hot shower? Then you can take your meds and get some more rest. You're gonna need it."

I take Dean's advice and hobble to the bathroom. There's already another one of Sam's shirts laying on the counter.


	6. Chapter 6

"What were you guys talking about out here?" I ask Sam.

"Well, a lot of things. Mostly you, and how we're going to handle your situation."

"That doesn't sound like a nice chat," I reply.

Sam laughs a little, "It's not that bad. There are just a few problems we need to sort out with you. I think I should wait for Dean to talk with you about them. God knows he'll have something to add."

I smile, "You guys really love each other, huh?"

"Well, yeah, I mean we're brothers. We would do anything for each other."

"That's nice. To have someone like that. To know you have someone to watch your back at all times, I always wanted a sibling."

"It's pretty nice, but family can be a pain in the neck. Especially when they drag you out of school to start hunting monsters." Sam says with a hint of sarcasm.

"Wait, did that really happen, were you in school?" I ask.

"Yeah, I went to college, had a girlfriend. The real deal."

"I wanted to go to college."

"What do you mean wanted?" Sam asks.

"Well, after all of this I'm not sure that's an option anymore. Even if I do manage to get out of this mess I don't have any other family. I can't pay for it."

"You know what. I don't know how but I'm going to make sure you go to college." Sam says

I laugh, "Sam, that's really sweet, but you won't be able to do that. I won't let you do that. I'm basically a stranger to you."

"Let's not worry about that right now. For now just take one day at a time."

"Thanks Sam. You guys are great."

"Like you said we're practically strangers. Just wait a few days, if you're still with us then we won't be so great. Especially Dean." Sam lowers his voice at this last statement because Dean walks out of the bathroom.

"You bragging about my freakishly good looks again?" Dean asks while rubbing his wet hair with a towel.

"You know me too well," Sam replies rolling his eyes.

"Have you talked to her?" Dean asks.

"I was waiting for you." Says Sam.

"Yeah. We thought it might be a good idea to have you in the room so that you could make the smartest decision," I say to Dean.

He looks proud of himself for a few seconds before he realizes I'm messing with him.

"Hey! I'm smart." He says.

"I'm kidding Dean, I know you're smart," I say in a tone you would use to comfort a child.

He laughs off my joke and sits beside me on the bed.

"So we have some serious things to discuss. For example, where are you going to go?"

"I wish I knew," I reply, "I don't have any other family."

"No uncles, Aunts, cousins, not even a dad?" Dean asks.

I clench my jaw at the mention of my father.

"None. At least that I know of. I know my mom had a brother but he moved to california ten years ago and she hasn't heard from him since. Apparently none of his friends have either. My grandparents have all passed away, and my father...he's not in the picture." I explain.

"Ok, your dad might be an asshole but knowing of any family would be a big help," Dean says.

"His names Cagen Ross. As far as I know he's still in prison."

"Prison?" Sam asks.

"Yep. He was sentenced twenty-years." I keep all emotion hidden. At least I think I do, the boys seem to be able to tell that this is a touchy subject.

"Georgie, do you mind if I ask why he's in prison?" Sam asks.

"So, this demon. How're you going to get it to stop trying to get me?" I ask quickly changing the subject.

Sam looks down with a sad smile. He knows what I did, he knows I don't want to talk about my dad. Dean frowns, looking straight at me, as if he's trying to put together a puzzle.

"Well, I think the best option is to keep you with us until we kill the demon." Dean says.

"Keep me with you? For how long, I have school, and Curtis is already worried about me."

"Who's Curtis?" Dean asks, "Boyfriend?"

I let out a bark of laughter at the thought.

"No. Curtis and I are just really good friends, have been since freshman year."

"Alright. So Curtis, will he be looking for you?" Sam asks.

"I'm sure he will be if I don't show up for school for a few days."

"Then how do we get him not to call the cops or follow us." Dean asks.

"He's pretty good at giving me space when I explain to him why," I say, "Maybe if I tell him I'm going to visit my Uncle in California? He knows that we haven't heard from him in a while. I could tell him he finally made an appearance."

"Sounds believable to me," Dean says with a shrug.

"I guess I'll have to call him then," I say quietly.

I don't want to call Curtis. Hearing his voice will remind me of what my life was before.

"Where's my phone? It was in the back pocket of my shorts." I say.

"I got it," Sam says while getting up and pulling my cell phone out of his back jean pocket.

I flip my phone open and press the 2 button.

"Wow, speed dial...sure he's not a boyfriend?" Dean asks smirking.

I roll my eyes and wait for Curtis to pick up.

"Georgie? Where the hell have you been?" He asks.

"I'm sorry Curt, it's been a crazy...and distracting few days."

"I guess. You've been so weird lately. What's going on?"

"My Uncle is back. He want's me to come visit him and help him with a project he's working on. Something about filming the everyday life of a Cali boy." I make up a story. It feels awful lying to Curtis.

"Dang. That's crazy, are you gonna go?" He asks me.

"My..m-mom thinks I should. She says she completely trusts him and that they talked and the reason he hasn't called is because he's been on a ten year trip. Something about spending a year in a country in Europe and finding himself."

"He didn't bother to call once? You know they have phones in Europe…" Curtis says.

I force myself to laugh, it's what the old Georgie would have done.

"You know, I don't really understand it all either. It all came as a shock. I'm going to go to California Curtis. I think it will be good for me!"

"OK, make sure you call and send pictures! I'll miss you." He says.

"I will for sure. Love you buddy,"

"Love you too Little George," He says.

I hang up a let out a sigh.

"He's easy to convince," Dean says.

"He's the best friend I've ever had and I just lied to him," I say.

"Georgie, just think about it. This is better for Curtis, this way he can't get hurt by the demon." Sam says.

"How? The demon could still get to him."

"He won't go after him, don't worry I know demons. This one wants you and he'll go after you. Only you." Says Sam.

"Well that's not creepy at all," I say with a small smile.

"So...little George, huh?" Dean says.

"Oh shut up!" I yell hitting him with the pillow laying next to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so I updated chapter one because I realized there were some story flaws. Sorry about that if you caught it. Enjoy and please leave a review. Once again thank you snn7b for the review!**

 **Chapter 5**

A few hours later I'm lying on my stomach one of the beds watching some documentary on mars with Sam. He's stretched out next to me his hands behind his head.

"I think scientists need to give up on the whole living on mars thing." I say, "They haven't found any reason for us to live there yet and they've been studying the planet forever."

"They probably think something is going to change. They'll either find martians or water." says Sam

"Hopefully it's the latter. I'm not sure I'm ready to find out aliens are real too." I reply.

I hear Sam laugh.

"Hey Georgie, I could tell it was a touchy subject, but if you need to ever talk about why your dad was in prison I'm here if you need to vent." Sam says.

I turn my head so I'm looking back at him. He's sitting up now, looking at me with serious, yet kind eyes. I know I can trust him and talk to him, but I've never talked about my dad. Not to anyone.

"Thanks Sam, I really appreciate it. I just have never talked about it and I don't really want to start now. I don't- I don't want to remember. I'm trying to forget everything that happened with him." I say my breath hitching slightly.

"Alright. I understand, just know I'm here to talk." He says.

I smile at him and turn my head back to the tv to see a fake looking alien walking across mars.

"Looks like the ended up finding the martians instead of the water," I say.

"Yeah, too bad. I think it would be kind of fun to live on mars," Sam says sarcastically.

I laugh.

We continue to watch tv, switching between watching the documentary on mars and some reality tv show where the drama makes Sam and I laugh until our stomachs hurt. It was during one of these laughing fits that Dean walks back into the motel room with two bags of food.

"Sammy, I had no idea you were so funny." He says.

Dean turns his head and see's what we're watching.

"Oh, that makes a lot more sense. Sam isn't that funny."

"Hey! I'm funny." Sam replies.

Dean just rolls his eyes and sets the bags down on the table.

I slide off the edge of the bed testing my steadiness.

Dean grabs my arm, "Got it?" He asks.

"Yeah, I think so." I reply.

Dean doesn't let go and half carries me to a chair at the table.

"You know I have crutches for a reason, right?" I say.

"Yeah but those are annoying. I have to grab them for you then you have to get them all situated under your arms and then Sam and I have to watch you struggle to wherever you're trying to go." Dean says.

"Well, I guess that makes sense," I say, "They hurt my arms anyways."

Dean smiles, "See I'm always right."

I start digging through one of the bags.

"This is a ton of food!" I exclaim.

"I didn't know what you liked so I got a little of everything." Dean says.

"Dean, you could have just called or asked what I wanted before you left." I say.

"Didn't think of that. Whatever, now we have more food for me." He says.

I laugh, and continue going through the enormous amounts of food.

I pull out a salad, burger, french fries, and a pork sandwich. I grab the burger and start unwrapping. Dean is doing the same with another burger that was in the other bag and Sam grabs the salad.

"This guy is obsessed with rabbit food." Dean says, jabbing his thumb at Sam.

"It's not rabbit food! At least I don't eat food that's going to kill you ten year early." Sam defends himself.

"Even Georgie knows how to eat right, and look at her the kid weighs like one hundred pounds!" Dean says.

I just sit watching the brothers with amusement.

"I actually eat a lot of salad too, Dean." I say.

"Traitor." He mumbles.

We all continue to talk about random stuff. Mostly it's Sam and Dean teasing each other relentlessly. I can't help but notice that all talk of the demon, my mom, and what is going to happen to me has left. I'm thankful for that. Someone else knows what to do and for once I can relax. The past several days, before I met Sam and Dean I was so tense, depressed and anxious about everything. Now I'm sure I'm safe.


	8. Chapter 8

About a half hour later we are all full and even though I felt rested I started getting sleepy again. My eyes were drooping and a yawn escaped me before I could stop it. Sam and Dean were sitting chatting about something but when they heard my yawn they looked over.

"Already ready to go back to sleep?" Sam asks.

"Nah, I'm ok." I answer, forcing my eyes to open up wider.

"I'm getting kind of tired anyways." Dean says, "I was planning on driving a little ways, but we can stay the night here."

"Where are we going to drive to?" Sam asks.

"Two states over, in ohio. I heard of a potential case from one of the truckers at the diner I was at earlier. He said something about mass murders." Dean answers.

I'm fully awake now.

"Mass murders?" I ask. My voice sounds shakier than I wanted it to.

"Don't worry about it Georgie, truckers tend to over exaggerate. We'll head over there and check it out. This is what we do." Sam comforts me.

"Ok, but how are you planning on fixing it by yourselves?" I ask.

"Just trust us. This is what we do almost everyday, it's nothing new." Dean says.

I look between the two boys, who the heck have I gotten myself involved with?

 **Chapter 6**

 **Sorry for not updating for so long! That's the life of a high school senior for ya. Lots of school and trying to figure out plans. Thanks for hanging in here with me, and I hope you enjoy my new writing. As always, please leave a review!:)**

We ended up leaving for the town that night since it was difficult to sleep knowing that there was something terrible happening in the next town.

I was sitting in the back of the Impala, my leg buzzing because I had just taken pain medication. It was also making me drowsy so I closed my eyes letting my head rest against the cool window. Dean's music was playing quietly in the background, he turned it down even more when he noticed I was falling asleep.

Soon I was out...then the dreams came.

 _I was in a cave, or a dark room. I wasn't exactly sure. All I knew was that I felt closed in and that it was very very dark. I had a deep sense of anxiety, and my legs were shaking. My legs. My leg didn't hurt. It was healed, but everything else hurt. Everything hurt but my leg. What was going on. Dreams aren't supposed to hurt you._

" _Hello, little girl, hello, hello."_

 _I hear an eery voice calling to me._

" _Whats going on?"_

 _I call back._

" _Hello, little girl, hello, hello."_

 _Is all it says._

 _The voice just keeps repeating that phrase, over and over again. Then I hear it closer._

 _Then suddenly the voice is in my face. A light comes on and there is a grotesque creature in front of my its eyes wide open and its mouth bloody._

 **Chapter 6**

 _I try to scream but I can't. The thing puts its hand over my mouth. Its long fingernails digging into my cheek. I feel blood pooling on my face. The thing is dragging my across the floor. Terror rises and I feel my heart beating against my chest. A pain erupts in my head and this time I scream for real this time, I know because I can hear myself._

 _Then I'm awake._

"Georgie! You gotta wake up kid!" I hear Dean yelling.

I feel hands under my arms and I'm being dragged out of the back seat.

I open my eyes, but quickly shut them in pain. I'm gasping and on the verge of screaming in pain. My head feels like it's burning, I start crying which doesn't help.

I'm half sitting in the grass on the side of the road and half sitting in Sam's lap from when he pulled me out of the car.

I slowly open my eyes, the pain is still there; but it's fading. When my eyes are fully open I'm looking right at Sam. Our faces only a few inches apart.

"What h-happened?" I ask, still crying.

"You're going to have to answer that for us." Sam says.

"I was just sleeping and then someone...something came for me. It kept calling me and then m-my head hurt. My head still hurts. Why did it hurt so b-bad?" I'm hysterical from the pain that I just went through.

Sam wraps his arms around me.

"You're ok now. Just take deep breaths. Nothings going to hurt you." He comforts me.

I breathe in deeply. My head laying against Sam's chest. Dean is just standing close by, frowning.

Slowly I start to sit up on my own. I sniff, tears are still running down my face; bur my headache is slowly starting fade.

"I think I'm ok now," I say.

"Sam," Dean says, "Do you think that it was…" he fades off but Sam seems to know what he's talking about.

"She's too young. She's not even close to my age, I don't know how she would have the same thing." He says


	9. Chapter 9

I look at both Sam and Dean in turn, trying to figure out what they're talking about.

"I'm too young for what? A nightmare and a really...really bad headache?" I say.

"It wasn't just a headache, something was trying to tell you something. I've had it before. It has to do with the demon that killed your mom." Sam explains.

When he mentions the demon, shivers race up my spine.

"I just don't understand why this thing wants me so bad. I never did anything, I'm not different than any other high school kid! I just want out. I want to go home and not have to deal with this anymore." I know I'm ranting, but I can't help it.

"I know Georgie, I understand. This needs to be dealt with though, and Dean and I are going to help you. You can count on that. We just need to figure out why the demon wants you." Says Sam.

"I think I know." Dean, who has been quite, says, "She's like you Sammy. For some reason she's younger, I can't say why that it is; but for some reason she was just "picked" or whatever you want to call it later then the rest of you."

Sam looks at Dean and then back at me. "Like they wanted to add one more to the army...one more weapon."

"Exactly," Dean says.

"Weapon? You mean that demon wants to use me to help fight some war. I don't know who they think I am, but I'm not a soldier. I can't do anything to help them!" I say.

"There might be...things you can do that you don't know about. Maybe the demon does." Sam says.

"What kind of things? Like, powers or something? I can't do anything. I need to go home and find Curtis and start school, I can't be some weapon for this demon army." I say as I stand up, but my leg is still sore and I wobble, almost falling back onto Sam who is still sitting on the ground.

Sam quickly hops up and grabs my arm.

"Calm down, we'll figure this out." He says in a soothing voice.

I look up at him. His kind eyes calm me, I just can't help thinking about how much has happened. I can't imagine what it would be like without Sam and Dean.

"Ok. I trust you, can I have some Advil?" I ask.

Dean laughs, "You're gonna need a heck of alot more than Advil the next time that comes on."

I feel myself pale, "That's going to happen more then once?"

"If you're in the same boat as me, then probably. Sorry Georgie." Says Sam.

"Great. Can't wait until that happens. What exactly was is that I saw? I don't understand that this is a gift."

"Well," Dean starts to explain, "With Sammy it's that he sees an attack happen before it actually does. We rush to the scene and hopefully stop it before it can happen."

"Then what are we doing here?" I almost shout "If whatever that thing was in my dream is real, and going to hurt someone then we need to find out where it is."

"Can you even remember where it is, who it attacked, or what the thing looked like?" Sam asks.

I stand still for a moment, trying to remember every small detail.

"It wasn't hurting anyone. It was only hurting me." I say.

"That's where the problem is." Dean says.

"So now what?" I ask. "We assume that whatever was in my dream isn't actually out there about to hurt someone?"

"We don't have anything else we can do, Georgie. We have no location or person to identify. The only person getting hurt was you." Says Sam.

I take a deep breath and let it out quickly.

"Alright, then I guess we just keep driving." I say.

"I like the sound of that." Says Dean, "I also like the sound of food. Who wants burgers?"

Sam and I look at each other, rolling our eyes. This was going to be a long trip.

"What?" Dean asks. Picking up on our eye rolling. "A guy can't be hungry?"

I laugh, "You're always hungry though."

"I'm a growing boy, I need my protein!"

"Dean you're twenty-six, I don't think you're growing anymore." Sam says.

"Maybe outward," I say under my breath.

Deans head snaps to me, "Hey watch it small fry. I can pick you up and throw you further than Sam can hit a baseball."

I still for a moment before smiling, "Does Sam even play baseball?" I ask.

"He probably can!" Dean replies, "look at that athletic build." He gestures to Sam who is standing with his hands in his pockets, leaning against the Impala, an amused expression on his face.

I shake my head.

"Let's just get in the car." I say.

Dean throws his hands up in surrender, "Whatever you say, Princess."


End file.
